In the Middle with Who?
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: From: Klaus To: Stefan Im sorry luv, i wont make it home 2night, something came up with the baby Ill C U 2marrow Not even the cute heart Klaus left at the bottom of the text made Stefan smile as he looked over his shoulder to see "Klaus" patiently waiting for him to come back to bed. First ever KlausxStefanxSilas love triangle!
1. Return

Stefan held his breath. He heard his heart besting rapidly, did Klaus even realize?

If he did then...then Stefan just knew he was going to hell no matter what.

He made a deal with the devil. Now it was coming to bite him in the ass.

Maybe literally considering what Silas had warned him of.

Three years ago Stefan had made a deal with Silas.

When the first vampire had offered the chance of an escape from his watery prison Stefan didn't hesitate. All Silas had asked was that he keep the immortal's existence a secret from the others, especially the hybrid.

Stefan complied to that, as well as the other demand Silas had. That he stayed in Mystic Falls, Stefan didn't understand it in the slightest but he obliged. Stefan was positive he would have done anything Silas asked of him for freedom then, short of killing his brother, Elena or any of her friends, he would of done it. But that was then and this is now. The thought of killing Klaus was dreadful to him.

Stefan didn't know when it had begun. That thing between him and the self proclaimed alpha male. When Klaus' feelings for Caroline had faded and he got over Elena. He remembered a chaste kiss that was filled with passion, that gave him goosebumps when it came up in his mind. He remembered Jeremy and Matt acting awkward around him for a while, Tyler commenting "Better you then Caroline,"

He also couldn't forget Elena and Caroline's squeals as they found the whole thing either adorable or hot depending on what Caroline called 'Klefan' was up to. And lastly he couldn't forget his brother's reaction, how he had at first been happy when Stefan had told him he got over Elena. How his expression became suspicious when he told him he was with a guy. And finally how Damon's face twisted into pure horror when he told him he was with Klaus and then had blurted out that he might be in love with the one Damon had nicknamed "Hybrid Dick" that killed Elena and practically ruined their lives.

Stefan wasn't a liar so when he said it took Damon awhile to accept it, it was a understatement. Damon had gone as far as to corner Klaus and ask him "What are your intentions regarding my brother?" Stefan had never been so thankful Elena and Damon were together because the only thing that stopped his unruly behavior was her promise of no sex if he didn't stop.

So when he got a call from an unknown number he didn't expect to hear his own voice on the other line.

Klaus was right there. Only a couple of feet away sitting at the table. Patiently waiting for Stefan to finish his call.

Klaus had promised that he wouldn't listen in on the conversation, that was one of their biggest issues, Klaus' possessive behavior.

"Hello Stefan," Silas greeted, Stefan felt as well as heard his heart skip a beat at the malicious in the voice identical to him.

"It's been a while," Stefan commented trying to calm himself. If Klaus saw any sign if distress-well, that wouldn't be good.

"Indeed, so how have you been?"

Stefan gritted his teeth as Silas' casual tone.

"Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

Stefan berated himself at his hateful toned laced with fear, what if Klaus saw? Or even worse-felt the small quiver in Stefan's step, took the phone and discovered about Silas?

"Oh Stefan you think you know me so well," With a small chuckle Silas concluded "How wrong you are my dear boy. I just thought I'd tell you something you'd be interested in knowing,"

"And that would be?" Stefan asked hastily.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls, rather I'm already here,"

At those words Stefan's eyes imminently scanned the room for any sign of the immortal but he saw none. Only Klaus' impatience beginning to show by his attempt to have a actual conversation with Matt.

"Why?"

And then the line went dead. Stefan used all his self restraint not to smash the phone, how'd Silas even get his number?

Stefan began walking towards his boyfriend and the only human left in Mystic Falls. Matt was obviously relieved at Stefan's arrival, more like rescue, as it was obvious Matt feared the dangerous hybrid.

"Hey Stefan," Matt greeted. Upon seeing Stefan Klaus' true smile came out with a look of pleasure in his eyes.

"Finally back love?"

Stefan would never admit how much he loved it when Klaus called him that, love.

"Uh, I'll be back with some water," Matt exclaimed walking away awkwardly. As Matt left Klaus watched clearly bemused by the human.

"You aren't plotting to kill him or anything, right?" Stefan joked.

"Not yet but am beginning to see why Caroline and Bekah had been with him, he is very brave for a human,"

"Oh really?" Stefan asked "How so?"

"He told me to be careful with you. Apparently there are many people in Mystic Falls that care about you and would not react kindly if you were to be harmed,"

Stefan paused "Really?"

"Yes, that and that your brother's planning my demise,"

Stefan laughed "That's nothing new. Not in the slightest,"

Klaus paused momentarily as a serious looked adorned his features

"Stefan, there is something I've been waiting to ask you,"

Stefan looked at Klaus with bewilderment at the hybrid's strange, almost fearful, tone.

"Yes," Stefan felt himself whisper. Klaus then took hold of Stefan's hand slipping a silver key into it.

"Will you move in with me?"

A broad smile soon found itself planted into the younger vampire's face as he leaned in and captured the hybrid's lips within his own.

"It'd be my pleasure,"

* * *

Stefan found himself stretched out on Klaus' bed. It was comfy and warm and always made him feel safe. Klaus was out at the moment, picking up all of Stefan's things from the Salvatore manor. Stefan couldn't imagine his brother would be happy about this new development and even Elena the fangirl would have her doubts.

Stefan's phone rung softly, he had it on low. He wanted to relax so when Klaus came home and told him what Damon had done he would be able to take it much easier.

Stefan opened his phone too see that Damon had already sent him 9 texts and was currently calling him. With a sigh Stefan shut his phone off, no way was his brother going to ruin his night of fun.

Stefan waited.

And waited.

And waiting.

He tried to call Klaus multiple times on the home phone but it was to no avail.

Klaus wouldn't answer. Where was he? He just disappeared, Stefan leaned his head i to the pillow as he begun to truly think about, about Silas.

What the hell did he want?

And what was that before-announcing his arrival?!

It almost sickened the boy, his helplessness. When faced with Silas not even Klaus stood more of a chance then he did. He was weak, Silas could have killed him long ago but didn't. The why he didn't infiltrated Stefan only further.

Stefan soon felt himself begin to drift to sleep. His last thoughts were that maybe he shouldn't of agreed to move in with Klaus. The hybrid already had many things on his plate, moving between New Orleans and Mystic Falls as an example.

With that final thought Stefan fell into a deep slumber.

Stefan felt his a tough at his shoulders. He felt his body shudder, he was having a nightmare. The normal one, about Silas. About being back in the lake. That the last three years were all a dream.

* * *

"Silas!" Stefan shouted as he awoke. Klaus was looming over him with concern.

"Stefan," Klaus paused warningly "Love, Silas is dead,"

Stefan didn't know what to say. He felt his heart pick up a beat, he couldn't lie to Klaus even if he wanted too. Could he?

At Stefan's expression Klaus halted "Silas is dead," he repeated, he watched as Stefan's face faltered again.

"I'm so sorry," Whispered Stefan quietly. Klaus shook his head.

"No," He growled his voice rising "You lied to me-mfff!"

Stefan embraced Klaus in a kiss purely of desperation. He loved Klaus dearly and he refused to loose him. Now or never and he couldn't stand the thought of having his heart broken again.

"Stefan," Klaus moaned as Stefan trailed kisses down his neck. With a flash Klaus grappled Stefan and pushed him into the wall ruthlessly kissing him. Sliding his hands from Stefan's hips to his back. Sliding his hands under Stefan's pant his brought the young vampire closer to him.

"You know last time I did this Hayley got pregnant,"

"I'm not Haley," And with that Klaus engulfed Stefan with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Stefan awoke in Klaus' arms. Limbs were tangled in sheets. He never expected for them to...concemate their love like this.

Stefan than noticed his phone sitting on the table.

Rolling over to other side of the bed away from his lover Stefan looked through his inbox. Most were from Damon, but one was from Klaus.

**From: Klaus**

**To: Stefan**

**Im sorry luv, i wont make it home 2night, something came up with the baby, C U 2marrow**

**~~3**

* * *

**Hello! This is the first SilasxStefanxKlaus triad story like ever! I hope it's good, I mean Ive seen so many post about it on tumblr and I thought to myself, why the hell not!? **

**And if this isn't the first one then tell me because I would love to read another one with this pairing.**

**Also,could anyone think of a name for the trio of them?**


	2. Phone call

**From: Klaus**

**To: Stefan**

**Im sorry luv, i wont make it home 2night, something came up with the baby, C U 2marrow**

**~~3**

Not even the cute heart Klaus left at the bottom of the text made Stefan smile as he looked over his shoulder to see "Klaus" patiently waiting for him to come back to bed.

Stefan felt his heart leap. Silas knew that he knew, he read minds, damn it!

Stefan didn't falter as he increased his speed, taking his phone and locking himself in the bathroom.

He contemplated calling Klaus but that wouldn't be good, for all Stefan knew he could still be in New Orleans.

He dialed quickly not even using speed dial he was in such a fearful rush. The phone rung four times as Stefan waited impatiently. Then it went to voicemail. Damon was ignoring him.

Frantically thinking Stefan had no idea what to do. He wouldn't call Elena or Caroline, that would be dangerous. But besides Damon there was no one in town that he would put in danger. Stefan only trusted his brother to get out alive no matter what.

Thinking up an idea Stefan pressed his forth speed dial. Damon was ignoring him, That meant he was pissed about Stefan not listening ti him regarding moving in with Klaus, or, he was with Elena.

Elena who always kept her phone on just in case.

Stefan waited impatiently, his foot tapping and his heart beating rapidly in fear that Silas would barge in at any given moment.

It only too two rings before Elena picked up.

"Stefan?" She asked. Stefan let out a sigh of relief at the girl's voice.

"Elena, are you with Damon?"

Elena was clearly confused by her tone of voice "Uh, yeah. Do you want to talk to-"

"Yes!" Stefan responded "please,"

He heard the faint conversation of Damon saying "I'm not talking to him," and Elena's "Damon, come on,"

"What do you want?" Damon questioned with annoyance "Brother?"

Stefan gulped feeling nervous. Why didn't he think of what he would say before hand. He couldn't tell him Silas was back, he couldn't do that. He could tell him that it was Klaus, Damon would believe that.

"I need you come get me," Stefan exclaimed deciding on neither of the above.

"Why?"

Stefan felt hisself become shaky as he begged bus brother "Please Damon, oh and take reinforcements with you,"

"Reinforcements?"

And then the phone was taken from Stefan's hands and thrown out the window.

"Aren't you being a bad boy Stefan," Silas said with amusement still in the form of Klaus "Lying to your friends, your family. All for little o'l me,"

Stefan backed away "Go screw yourself,"

"Klaus" only seemed more amused by this motion.

"Well technically I just did,"

Stefan felt his throat run dry at the utter disgust he felt with himself.

"W-why?" He stuttered. Silas smiled at him.

"I needed to remind you to keep my secret,"

Stefan stared into his eyes "I didn't mean too-that wasn't fair!"

Crossing his arms with a sigh "Fair or not. You still need to face the consequences my boy," Stefan felt his heart skip a best at the intensity in the original vampires voice.

And in a swift movement the Klaus look alike ripped into Stefan's neck.

It was a burning sensation that pained him immensely but otherwise enthralled him like a drug that he knew would hurt him and make him sick but felt so good even so.

He felt Silas' teeth sink into his neck, drinking from him with no mercy. Stefan regaining his senses pushed the original away with fear. But he didn't make it far as Silas' easily contained him and pushed him into the wall.

Silas bent down licked Stefan's blood greedily.

"So ...magnificent,"

And with that Stefan blacked out.

"I need your help," Matt had said. Rebekah stared at him, it was uncommon for him to ask for help. Matt was very independent. For a human at least.

"Yes!" Rebekah jumped at the opportunity but even so, she hated how clungm on she had become to Matt.

"I just got a call from Elena and she said something Klaus and Stefan and-"

"She called you too?" Jeremy asked as he walked over throwing a towel over his back.

"I guess it's really serious," Matt said in deep thought.

"Then let's get going,"

When Rebekah entered the mansion the first thing that hit her was that peculiar smell of blood. But it wasn't human- most likely vampire blood instead.

She rushed upstairs ignoring Matt and Jeremy's yells behind her. She then saw a horrid sight. Klaus bent over Stefan draining his blood. Stefan was whimpering.

Rebekah saw red. Her brother had gone too far this time.

Rebekah slammed into Klaus, grabbed him and threw him down the stairs.

"Stefan, are you ok-"

Grabbed by her blonde hair Rebekah was thrown across the room. Her head dangerously banging into the wall leaving a red stain in it.

"Rebekah!" Matt yelled as he watched the girl fall to the ground. He began running towards her, Klaus only watched predatorily.

Jeremy soon followed Matt. Klaus' attention was now on him. Jeremy felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it that made him so uncharacteristically fearful of Klaus.

It was then the others joined the party.

Elena, Caroline and Damon, and each of them were steaming with fueled fury at the sight of Stefan.

For moment they just stared down Klaus. With furious eyes until Caroline's eyes softened.

"You're not Klaus,"

She stated. And then the room became silent only filled with Silas' laughter.

* * *

**So I hope it wasn't too short. And I also have to thank the anonymous review "Stefan's Girl" for inspiring me to write more. It was really great, not only getting a review but such and long and kind one! So if you're reading this, thank you so much! And also for everyone else, please review!**


	3. Rescue

_"You're not Klaus,"_

_She stated. And then the room became silent only filled with Silas' laughter._

"So what am I supposed to say now? "_And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your little dog too_" It's something like that right? I've only slept for a 2000 years now, give me a break,"

Nobody in the room was amused in the slightest by Silas' joke.

"How-you were stone! Good as dead!" Damon growled "I saw it with my own eyes, Stefan threw you into the lake!"

Silas' rolled his eyes dramatically but even so, all his other actions suggestion his amusement "Let's just say that I, what's that saying again? Became free like a, like a slave right? There was something about slaves and freedom, I don't remember it clearly. I don't really care for the petty squabbles about humans, ya know?"

Caroline felt her chest tighten at his nonchalant attitude about the ordeal of the Civil War. It pissed her off to know end. It most likely angered the others as well as she noticed Matt's hand tighten around Rebekah's.

"You're dead," It was Elena who said those words. She looked pissed beyond holly hell. But Damon knew it wasn't because of Silas' comment about the Civil War. Ot was because of the fear radiating off the young hunter, Elena's baby brother who Silas had murdered. With help of course but even so, he still had a strong hand in Jeremy's death.

Elena ran at Silas but he didn't even attempt to dodge or any or the sort. Elena ran at him and he just disappeared. None of them understood the trick how he got to the other side of the room.

Elena smiled lightly as her plan became a success. With vampire speed Elena grabbed Stefan off the floor and left the room.

Silas watched with wide eyes as she ran out. It was obvious that action pissed him off but he was trying to keep his cool. He wasn't amused anymore.

"So whose idea was that?" He smirked regaining his confidants.

"It can't be Caroline's, she's too blonde, Elena's too dumb, Damon's too reckless, so then it must have been the little hunter's idea. I'm right, yeah? What am I saying, of course I am. My only question is, when?"

Jeremy stared at Silas feeling his confidence become stronger with every second.

"Along time ago. After I died and then Bonnie...we had to be prepared,"

"Just for me? I'm flattered,"

"Don't be," Jeremy spat out angrily.

With one final laugh Silas said "Now I must take my leave but Damon,"

Damon glared intensely at the vampire truly curious of what he wanted

"Send my best regards to your brother. I'll be seeing him soon,"

And with that, Silas disappeared.

Rebekah woke up with a start. After having her head slammed in, well let's just say it didn't leave a pleasant feeling.

"Wh-what happened...?" She muttered as she woke up lied down on the couch of the Salvatore mansion.

"Silas did," Matt exclaimed. He was sitting across from her. His hands folded on his knees as he leaned forward.

"What? No-Silas is dead," Rebekah denied thoroughly. Matt shook his head "Do you really think your brother would do that? You know what? Don't answer that,"

"Maybe Klaus has an evil twin brother or something," Caroline joked as she walked in and slumped on the couch beside Matt.

"Wouldn't put it past 'em," Rebekah shrugged.

"Let's not go into that," Matt sighed "Okay?"

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he watched Elena dial a number into her phone.

"I'm calling Klaus, he deserves to know," She exclaimed.

"You know I really don't understand it," Jeremy sighed "You and Stefan are both good people, yet you're both in love with such cruel ones,"

Putting the phone down softly Elena said "Damon's not-"

"Damon I understand!" Jeremy exclaimed "They're are tons of reasons why he's cruel but I understand that at least he's trying to be good! Klaus on the other hand-Stefan follows him around like a puppy! He kills and he murders-he doesn't even try!"

"Jeremy," Elena soothed "You don't know that," Elena paused as she realized something "And since when did you care so much about Stefan?"

Jeremy paused just as his sister did "I think...considering all the vampires I've seen, there aren't many who try so hard to stay in touch with their humanity like Stefan does," before Elena could protest Jeremy added "Who has been alive past his "prime","

Elena paused puckering her lips

"I really should tell Klaus about Silas' return shouldn't I? I mean, he could help right?"

Jeremy shook his head "He could also betray us just like last time,"

A moment of silence passed between them. In which they both heard a beeping sound and realized that Klaus had heard everything.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Klaus yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall of his New Orleans mansion.

"Wow, cool it Klaus," Marcel laughed "What's up?"

Turning his head to face Marcel with a glare of intensity Klaus said

"I just found out a certain piece of information that truly pisses me off,"

Marcel raised his eyebrows "Anything I should be worried about?"

Klaus shook his head "Nothing I won't take care of,"

* * *

**Hello all reviewers and readers! First PLEASE REVIEW! I meed a ton for imspiration because before long Ill loose it and also don't get used to my story updating so quickly. The reason it had is because the two reviews I got really inspired me!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And also feel free to give input on the story and even suggest an idea, I need all the help I could get.**

**On my last note I'm going to ask a question**

**What do you think the next chapter should begin with?**


	4. Legacy

Stefan felt a nibble on his neck. He chuckled but none the less turned over.

"Not right now Klaus," chuckled Stefan burying his head in his pillow.

"I'm not Klaus,"

Stefan woke up with a start. No screaming this time. He hesitantly stood up. He soon heard a shattered glass, someone had thrown it at the wall. But who?

Stefan zeroed in using his hearing.

"Why-! Why didn't he tell me!" He heard Klaus shriek angrily. Stefan flinched at the sound. His ears soon filled with more screaming

"Why so you could give him the cure and betray us again? Like last time?"

Stefan wasn't sure who said that. He always tried to blockade the memories of when Klaus wasn't exactly on their side and was trying to kill them.

"Knock it off!" He heard Elena yell. And he felt immense relief for his former girlfriend's presence.

"Do tell me to "knock it off"!"

"Don't yell at my sister like that!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Challenging you?!"

"Wow, hold on. Could you tell me how you went back to being the hybrid dick so quickly?"

Stefan then decided he should intervene.

"Hey! Calm down," he said regarding Klaus. Klaus frowned.

"Why you lookin at me , love?"

Stefan felt himself faintly smile. He missed Klaus immensely. He knew he had to tell him what happened with Silas. He didn't have a choice.

"I just missed you a lot,"

Stefan watched as Klaus' face softened. Klaus walked over slowly, he gently cupped Stefan's cheek and kissed him gently. Stefan leaned in, leaning his forehead against Klaus'.

He heard Caroline and Elena coo in the background.

Stefan felt his heart ache as he said "There's something I need to tell you,"

He backed away from Klaus

"Something I need to tell you all," He stated.

Stefan didn't know whose reaction he feared more.

There were his friends.

Matt, Jeremy and Caroline.

Matt being the pacifist he was would try and keep quit with an intense look on his face. Thinking of a way, anyway, that he could help kill Silas. Anything, he could do to help Stefan.

Jeremy would only be given another reason to hate Silas with everything in him.

Caroline. Oh poor Caroline. She would keep on making jokes and attempting to make him laugh and eventually fall over herself doing so.

Then there was his exes. The ones who knew him inside and out.

Rebekah, Rebekah would go into alpha bitch mode. Becoming a protector of a sort for Stefan, she may even offer to compel the memory from his mind. Stefan wouldn't complain.

Elena, sweat Elena. She wouldn't know what to do. She would worry and try to soothe him, get him to talk about it and say it would be okay to cry. Stefan wasn't so sure about that.

Damon, his brother. Damon would become silent. Then go on a destructive rampage. He would also probably feed on the closest stripper as well as break all their china.

And then Klaus.

His boyfriend. The one whose face Silas was using. The one he thought he was sleeping with. The one he knew he was in love with.

Stefan couldn't predict his reactions, that was one of the things he loved most about Klaus. Most of the time at least.

"Silas he-"

_'Stefan don't! Don't tell them...please,'_

Stefan didn't know what to think when he heard Silas' voice in his head. One identical to his own.

Begging, Silas never begged. That was new.

"He did something to me to make me think I buried him. I remember doing it," Stefan lied.

"It's not your fault," Klaus reassured taking Stefan's hand in his own. Stefan's guilt became heavier.

Stefan stood in front of his window. In the Salvatore residence. They had come to the decision that Stefan would stay there instead of with Klaus. It was safer. Stefan sighed as he opened his window.

"Hello Stefan,"

Stefan's breath hitched as he turned to see Silas. Silas wasn't using Klaus' face anymore, instead he was using his own. Stefans.

"What is it? What do you want from me? Why didn't you want them to know?" As Stefan's questions were asked Silas moved closer to him.

"I need your help," Silas exclaimed. Stefan felt himself shudder.

"Why?"

"Before it was a misguided attempt," Silas paused unsurely. Stefan raised an eyebrow, a creeping feeling falling onto him.

"Misguided attempt for what?"

"To reconstitute the Salvatore legacy,"

Stefan paused "The wa-"

And then he was captured. In a passionate kiss. Silas' hands roamed Stefan's body moving from his wait to his back. Slipping under his top.

It was different from when he had ever kissed or became intimate with Klaus. It was different from when Silas pretended to be Klaus.

For a moment Stefan wrapped his hands around Silas' neck. Lost in a kiss.

Then reality hit him.

He pushed Silas away banging into the wall.

As he stood up and looked around to see Silas wasn't there anymore he came to the realization.

He kissed back.

And it felt good.

* * *

**OMG! Yeah, what do you think? Please leave me reviews and tell me if its good or not. Its so hard to capture Silas' personality. **

**Also, please review, it means a lot and motivates me aton! **


	5. Secrets

Stefan paced.

He felt disgusted with himself, he couldn't even write in his diary in fear of who would read it.

He and Silas kissed!

It was wrong!

It was gross!

It was passionate!

It was warm!

It was-

Stefan mentally smacked himself, trying to think of more ways to prove that he and Silas were just wrong together.

Together?

They weren't even-it would be technically incest.

Stefan smiled to himself as he thought of another reason, but then again he didn't know if he and Silas were directly related and even if they were it's very distant.

"Ugh!" Stefan growled as he fell into his bed. His face smashing into the mattress as he buried himself in his mattress.

"Why'd he have to do that...? What'd he even mean?"

Unknown to him, he was being watched. By none other than a witch named Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called, Jeremy felt himself almost drop the glasses he was holding, startled by the witches presence. Keeping his mouth shut Jeremy stormed into the kitchen, quickly taking a look out to see if anyone was there, he began to talk.

"What is it Bon?" He said in a light voice not facing her in fear of anybody else walking in.

"Somethings wrong with Stefan,"

"He is dating Klaus," Jeremy shrugged.

"I didn't mean that,"

Jeremy nodded "You can't count out the fact he's related to Damon,"

Bonnie shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"No, he's worried about something," Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm not sure what,"

"Maybe Silas pretending to be his boyfriend? Or maybe he just realized he was dating Klaus? That could be it,"

Bonnie hid a giggle "No, he's worried about something. Something involving Silas,"

Jeremy crossed his arms "Like what?"

"That's what you need to find out,"

* * *

Jeremy hesitantly walked up to Stefan's room.

for a moment, debating whether to knock or not, Jeremy rapped his hands against the wooden door.

"Come in," he heard.

He pushed open the creaky door and saw Stefan lying on his bed. Just staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"So..uh? What'ya up to?"

"_Does it matter_? Stefan retorted.

"Honestly?" Jeremy paused deciding to cut to the chase "_No_, I don't think your telling the truth,"

Stefan frowned as he sat up, folding his hands behind himself to push himself up.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure yet," Jeremy shrugged as he sat down on Stefan's bed.

He tried not to make it obvious as he looked expectedly at Bonnie.

"_It's something about Silas_," Bonnie replied hoping that she wasn't mistaking the 'him' for Klaus,

"Something about Silas," Jeremy repeated, even though Stefan didn't know he was repeating it.

Jeremy imminently saw as Stefan's body halted for a moment.

At Stefan's wary silence Jeremy asked suspiciously

"Stefan, what did he do?"

Stefan felt his eyes become glassy and his chest tighten.

He couldn't tell Jeremy.

No

But then again...

"When Silas was pretending to be Klaus..." Stefan trailed off suggestively.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he came to the realization.

"That son of a..." Jeremy watched Bonnie cup her mouth and silent tears fall from her face.

He fought every urge to comfort the dead witch.

"Calm down, It's partially my fault," Stefan exclaimed.

Jeremy frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Stefan felt his heart skip a beat.

What should he say?

If he told the truth not only may Jeremy tell Elena and Damon but Silas may kill him.

What should he do?

"I...,"

* * *

"Damon Salvatore," Damon's eyes narrowed as Stefan approached him.

But this was not Stefan, surely not.

Not only did he know Stefan was at home but the way he spoke.

"Silas," Damon spat harshly.

"Great, so are you aware of ancient customs?" Damon frowned suspiciously but kept his cool

"Such as?"

"I'm going to take your brother," Silas said casually.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry it wont be by force or trickery this time. I plan to win his heart,"

"His what?"

"You know a heart? The thing his current boyfriend is lacking,"

Damon frowned but couldn't disagree "Why are you telling me this?"

He cut to the chase.

Silas smiled abruptly "I want to strike a bargain with you,"

Damon felt his suspicion growing "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because you and I have a common goal,"

"And that would be what?"

Silas smirked

"We both want to save your brother and kill the Hybrid,"

Damon paused

"You have my attention,"

* * *

**So what do you think? I need you guys to vote**

**Should Stefan tell Jeremy about what happened with Silas?  
Choice A) Yes  
Choice B) No  
Choice C) Twist the truth**

**And the other one is**

**Should Damon take Silas' offer?  
Choice A) Yes  
Choice B) No  
Choice C) Make up your own option**

**Please vote and review! And sorry for the long wait, I don't update on Weekends and also, sorry it's shorter than usual. I was in a rush to publish. Also I had to take out my feelings on it. **

**This weekend was a good friends Barmitfa or however you say it and either The invite for me was last or I wasn't invited. Im trying not to dwell on it but well...ignore my personal problems and please review!**


	6. Smallville

"I..." Stefan paused, intensely trying to think of the words he had to say.

"What?" Jeremy questioned. Stefan felt his chest tighten. What was he going to do? He acted on impulse.

"I'm Silas' doppelgänger,"

Jeremy stared bug eyed at Stefan's statement. Ignoring every fiber in his body, Jeremy turned to Bonnie

"Did you know about this?"  
Bonnie frantically shook her head "Not a thing! I din't even know how this is possible..."

Stefan frowned "uh...Jeremy? Who are you talking to?"

"Alaric," Jeremy answered without a thought.

"Okay.,," Stefan knew he was lying. He could hear it in his heartbeat but he didn't press on it.

"There's something else," Stefan exclaimed a bad feeling rising in his stomach.

"Yeah?"

Stefan took a sharp breath "It's about Bonnie,"

* * *

Caroline had her hair up in a ponytail.

"E-lena!" She complained. Elena chuckled from her spot on the couch.

"Everything's fine Car,"

Caroline shook her head "Everything is not fine!" She exclaimed marching towards Elena who sat comfortably on the couch.

"Caroline?" It was then Klaus walked in. Caroline shuddered.

"No! You're too early!"

Klaus looked around "Early for what? Caroline what is this?" Klaus frowned.

Caroline smiled sheepishly as Elena said bluntly "You and Stefan's "surprise" party,"

Caroline giggled "..._surprise_?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Caroline, love, I appreciate the effort but-"

"Klaus?" It was Stefan. He was dressed in a light pair of blue jeans and white button up shirt with it's collar faced up. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he looked confused.

"Caroline...?"

Caroline squealed "Perfect! You look just perfect Stefan!"

Caroline flashed over to Stefan and grabbed his hand dragging him along to the two seated table.

"Come on!" Caroline giggled as soon as Stefan was seated. She walked over to Klaus

"You're welcome,"

Klaus grinned a dim smile "I guess I really owe you know,"

Caroline laughed "Oh _totally_,"

Elena shook her head laughing "Come on Caroline,"

"Awe! Can't I watch? Just for a little?" Elena laughed as she dragged her friend off.

"So..."

"So..." Stefan awkawardly shrugged "Are you gonna sit down?"

Klaus nodded and took the seat across from his boyfriend.

"I can't belive Caroline did this," laughed Stefan.

"I can," Klaus laughed "Maybe I should go back to her. She did put up more of a chase,"  
Stefan smirked "Oh really? Is this the part where I say if i can't have you no one can?"

"Actully," Klaus smiled "That's my line love,"

Stefan smiled softly towards his hybrid. For a moment he felt himself shudder as his mind wondered to Silas. Would Klaus kill Silas if he found out? Maybe that was a good thing...

"Stefan," Klaus said forcing Stefan out of his train of thought "I'm worried about you,"  
Stefan's hear skipped a beat "Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you so much and if something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Klaus exclaimed in one short breath.

"Okay..." Stefan made a decision "There's something I didn't mention before. About when I thought Silas was you,"

"Stefan, what are you talking about?"

"Well I thought he was you...we uh...did it,"

The world fell into momentarily silence before Klaus asked skeptically "Did what?"

"You know what,"  
Stefan expected an explosion. A massacre. Something big. But Klaus didn't move. The wine in his hand broke from his squeezing and his eyes were blazing blue.

"I-I'll get a-" Stefan stammered as he got up only to be pulled back by Klaus. Klaus had his hand firmly holding Stefan's wrist.

"It's not you fault," Klaus stated as he stood up, standing nose to nose with Stefan.

"I never-"

"I am your boyfriend Stefan,"

Stefan smiled as he looped his arms around Klaus "I love you,"

Klaus paused "I know,"

Stefan leaned in for a kiss. And in that very moment he realized the difference. Between Klaus and Silas' kisses. It wasn't that Silas was better. It was that their personalities reflected through their kisses. Well Silas was secretive, manipulative, yet...passionate, Klaus...Klaus' kisses made him feel needed. Warm, protected! It was a feeling Stefan couldn't comprehend missing.

As their lips were about to meet they soon heard an unbearable sound.

Stefan's phone.  
"_Somebody save me! Let your warm hands break right through,  
Somebody save me! Don't care how you do it,  
Just stay, stay, come on, I've been waiting for you.  
I've made this whole world shine for you.  
Just stay, stay, come on"_

Klaus gave Stefan a nauseated look. Stefan shrugged

"I just started watching Smallville, can't help it."

"Make it quick," Klaus exclaimed as Stefan checked the caller id.

"It's Damon, I better get this,"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"Worst. Timing. Ever,"

"Damon?" Stefan questioned with annoyance.

"Damon can't come to the phone right now,"

Stefan felt his eyes go into focus and his heart rate speed up "Silas,"

Klaus' eyes widened, alarmed, at the name.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"To make you a deal,"

Ignoring him Stefan asked "Where's my brother?"

"He's safe, for now at least "  
Stefan gritted his teeth "_What. Do. You. Want_?" He repeated.

"I want to have an honest, civilized conversation,"

"Fine," Stefan grunted "Were do you wanna meet for-"

"Oh no Stefan," he heard Silas laugh "You've misunderstood. I want to talk to the hybrid,"

Stefan felt his eyes widen as he lowered the phone to his chest and turned back to his boyfriend.

"What?" Klaus asked.

* * *

**I CANT BELIEVE TVD IS SEASON FIVE IS COMING OUT TODAY! Im totally going stir crazy! And also could more people review pleaze, it helps the updating process, and also, tell me what you think. Id love to hear it.  
Also, give me some theories on what you think will happen in season five, Im curious**

**And also, there's something I want to address. A guest suggested an idea but Im unsure if i should go for it or not because for some readers it could ruin the whole story. The idea is that Stefan's pregnant. Im not sure about it...but what do you guys think?  
Anyway THANK YOU**!


	7. Deal

To say Stefan felt overwhelmed by emotions would be an understatement.

Klaus agreed without hesitation to meet Silas. He knew how much Stefan cared for his older brother.

The two considered telling the other but decided not to.

It may endanger Damon for all they knew.

Stefan tapped his foot eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to return.

He had gone to the Salvatore Mansion to see Silas.

What they were doing, Stefan didn't want to even think about.

"Hey brother," Stefan shot up from his seat and looked back to see Damon standing in the door way. His arms crossed and a cautious look on his face.

"Damon...I thought-"

"You thought you'd get away with not telling me you're a doppelgänger?! Silas' doppelgänger and that he was trying to-" Damon made a regurgitating sound as he said in disgust "impregnant you?"

Stefan felt his heart skip a beat and his body freeze

_"He wants to what?"_

Damon's face fell as he realized Stefan hadn't known.

A moment of silence lapsed between the boys.

"Don't worry," Damon reassured, he walked over to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let either of them touch you,"

Stefan's gaze softened for a moment at his brother's kindness until the words sunk in.

"Either of them? _As in Klaus_?" Stefan questioned angrily.

"Yes! Silas-he did something to you and I'm not risking anything!" Damon argued.

"It's not like I'm pregnant or anything! Calm down!" Stefan found himself yelling along.

At Damon's forlorn expression Stefan frowned

"...Damon? What's wrong?"

"You need to be careful alright? If you do anything there's a chance you may-_ya know_,"

Stefan felt his throat run dry.

"Why did Silas want to make a deal with Klaus?"

Damon turned away silently. Stefan felt his eyes widened

"Damon what did you do?!"

"It's not what I did Stefan," Damon exclaimed

_"It's what I'm about to do,"_

* * *

"It's been a while Klaus,"

Silas' sounded sly and a little bit angry, Klaus only laughed.

"Not long enough Silas,"

Klaus' amused smile dropped.

"Get out his face,"

Now Silas was the one laughing.

"Nah, I like his face. It's beautiful," Silas ran a hand through his hair "and I know you like it too. Dont you Klaus?"

"What do you want with Stefan?" Klaus asked abruptly. Silas let out another laugh

"Cut right to the chase I see."

"You're deflecting," Klaus stated, Silas narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, you want to know? He's mine. I've had a claim on the boy since his birth,"

"That's simply impossible, you were entrapped then!" Klaus retorted not even realizing he was yelling now.

"Yes, I was but Stefan's birth was inevitable. I made arrangements for him years before he was truly born,"

"That is impossible,"

Silas smiled as he shook his head "No it's not considering how special a boy Stefan truly is,"

Klaus had none of that "Tell me what you want with him."

"Now wouldn't it be funner for you to figure out my secret on your own?" Silas paused for a moment "Or maybe I should say ours, Stefan and I, our secret,"

Klaus growled.

"Why do you even care about Stefan? I thought you had a suicide wish,"

"Oh I do, let's just say Stefan is my blue fairy,"

A crossed look came upon Klaus' features "From Pinochio? Are you serious? Stefan? Why on earth would he help you-even if he wanted too!"

Silas only smirked as he sat leeringly on the couch "You see Nicklaus, I was never truly worried. I was positive the Gilbert girl wouldn't take the cure. I made sure of it. So then it would be Stefan or Damon, but then it wasn't. I spent the last three years looking for a way to die and finally I found one,"

Klaus couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Silas' dead.

"And that would be?"

"I need to be killed by a blood relative, with a knife covered with blood. Their human blood. It has to be human blood,"

Klaus frowned "What does that have to do with Stefan?"

"As I said," Silas paused for affect "Stefan's a very special boy."

Klaus as loosing his patients "What. Do. You. Mean?"

"As in," Silas paused pondering how to say it "He could reproduce, with the right material of course,"

Klaus found himself almost at loose for words.

"...no...Are you saying Stefan's pregnant?"

Silas shook his head "I'm not sure yet but if he is, that baby is mine and all I'll need is some blood from it and for one of the Salvatores to stab me,"

Klaus looked him over "Are you serious? This is this your deal? You want my help so you could get my boyfriend pregnant?"

Silas gave Klaus a playful smile "Is it a deal?"

* * *

Stefan woke up with a start.

What the hell happened?

He was talking to Damon and then...and then someone snapped his neck.

Stefan took in his surrounding, he was on a moving vehicle, he felt it.

But then how was there a bed?

A room?

Was it a trailer...?

Stefan hesitantly got up, he opened the door and walked through it.

There was...his friends?

They were sitting around a table playing cards, Damon was driving.

None of them had noticed him yet.

Stefan began to walk towards them but when he stepped into the light.

"_Arg_!"

He rushed back into the shadows, falling into the wall.

"Stefan?!"

"What happened?" He demanded. "I was with Damon and he was saying something about getting pregnant and..."

Rebekah laughed.

"It's pretty simple Stefan. We kidnapped you."

"...what?"

* * *

**yeah so, Stefan's not pregnant but theres defiantly a yet in there. Sorry for the slow update, i've been real sick and also, it'd be nice if I could get some more reviews. It wasn't until last night's episode that i was inspired to write. And also, tell me what you think!**


	8. Wing it

"You kidnapped me?" Stefan repeated. Tyler chuckled.

"Sorry dude,"

Stefan gaped "Sorry dude?!

He looked around "Where's Damon? And wheres my ring!?"

Rebekah reached into her pocket and took the ring out "Here it is but you're not getting it back. We can't risk you running."

"Well considering you kidnapped me-"

"It's only because we love you." Caroline grinned. Stefan openly gaped as he backed away into the room he awoke in.

He shut it behind himself, leaning on the door as he realized.

"I only have 6 friends and they're all homicidal maniacs...what the hell?"

* * *

"I'll drive," Klaus frowned.

"What do you mean? Drive where?"

Silas smirked "Damon believes he has deceived me. Double crossed me."

Klaus' gaze hardened "What did he do?"

Silas laughed "Don't worry, I called in a favor, all I need to do is pick Stefan up,"

"A favor?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Under your name of course,"

"Who'd you call?" Klaus growled.

"I believe his name is Gerald."

* * *

"You know that car is trailing us, right?" Elena asked as she leaned into the passenger seat.

"Yup," Damon nodded "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Elena puckered her lips "What kind of plan?"

Damon chuckled "The same as all my plans, incredibly stupid."

* * *

The trailer came to an abrupt stop.

"What the heck?" Jeremy muttered. Matt stood up "I'll check it out,"

Damon stalked from the driver's seat room (just go with it) with a hesitant Elena behind him.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned.

"Rebekah, you're with me." Damon exclaimed as Elena sat beside Jeremy.

"Sure," Rebekah shrugged as she stood up and followed the older Salvatore out the door.

Everyone stared at Elena. She sighed.

"What's Damon doing?" Caroline frowned.

"In Damon's words," Elena paused "Something incredibly stupid,"

"S_hocker there_,"

* * *

Damon walked over with Rebekah beside him

"You know the plan?"

"Nope,"

"Wig it?"

"You guessed it." Damon laughed.

They walked up to the car that trailing them. It had stopped as well.

Damon walked over and rapped his knuckles on the car window.

The car window wheeled down and Rebekah's face twisted into shock.

"What's up?" Damon asked looking back between the blonde and the man in the car.

Rebekah glared intensely.

"Marcel."

"Hey sweetheart."

* * *

"Can I please have my ring back?" Stefan asked for the third time. Elena shrugged.

"I don't have it,"

Stefan frowned burrowing his eyebrows with annoyance "Then who does?"

He looked around the trailer, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt, he couldn't count out that Damon or Rebekah still had it. But then again Damon wasn't stupid, if they needed to run Stefan needed his ring, therefore someone on the bus should have his ring.

But who?

The trailer shook and the door bursted open. Stefan retaliated by running back from the sun expsure.

Caroline frowned and ran at her. The woman rolled her eyes and held up her hand, Caroline was thrown back.

"Who are you?!" Elena questioned.

"The names Qetsyiyah and I really hate your face,"

* * *

**Short Chapter I know but I had to update. Nothings been updating and I cant do that to my readers. If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me. I need all the help I could get hehe...  
Did anyone else see the new episode? I really want someone to write a one short or something about Damon's reactions to Stefan's amnesia.  
Also, I have a contest. Cant say what the prize is, thats a surprise but anyways, the contest is a summary. If you guys haven't noticed the summary for the story isn't that appealing...Im not very good at them. So submit them if you can!  
Anyway, reviw!**


	9. Ding Dong

Stefan woke up with a start. His breathing was frantic and sweat ran down his face.

"Where-where am I?" He asked attempting to sit up but his attempt was to no avail.

His wrists were tied to the arms of a chair. He struggled against the restraints,  
pushing his feet up, kicking and thrashing around, trying to break the restrains but none of it worked.

It only burned his wrists.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you,"

Stefan's eyes shot up at the african american woman who entrapped him.

"You!" Growled Stefan "You better not of hurt them!"

The woman paused "Them? You mean your friends? The ones who took this from you?" She held up his daylight ring. Stefan on impulse lunged forward, but it didn't work. He was still bound.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Them?" Stefan's voice was deep and filled with anger.

"They're fine." The woman exclaimed.

"What do you want with me?" Stefan questioned. The woman smiled.

"It's not you Stefan. It's about Silas." She walked over to Stefan and tapped his restraints.

"They seem to be strong enough," Stefan let out a frustrated cry.

"What do you want?"

The woman smiled "You happen to posses the only thing thats able to diminish his hope."

Stefan frowned "Whats that?"

The woman smiled "It doesn't matter now. I fixed you. You'll be free to leave soon enough"

* * *

Caroline paced. She and the others were trapped in cells. The wall coated with vervain.

"I hope Stefan's okay." She sighed, resisting the urge to punch the wall.

"He better be," Jeremy exclaimed folding his hands over his chest.

"He will be." Damon reassured confidently. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I cant belive Marcel got the drop of us-on me!" She screamed. Matt frowned.

"Who was he anyway?"

Rebekah sighed

"An old friend of Nik and I," Rebekah exclaimed.

"So you mean enemy?" Tyler translated, Rebekah glared daggers.

"Not exactly," She took a deep sigh "We have a complicated relationship with him. But I just can't belive...I just never thought hed hurt a child, let alone kill one."

"A child?" Elena repeated "Stefan is not close to a child Rebekah."

"Trust me," Rebekah agreed "I know but...there's something. I didn't tell you. Something I was only able to hear because I'm an original and I was actually listening."

Damon raised an eyebrow suspiciously asking "What do you mean Rebekah?"

Rebekah sighed "I realized it when Damon told us about what Sefan was capable of."

"Rebekah!" Caroline asked aggressively "What are you talking about!"

"...Stefan was pregnant."

Elena felt tears brim her eyes "What do you mean was?"

Rebekah felt herself grow sick "The babies dead."

"..."

"That bitch is dead."

Damon didn't care a out the vervain. He punched the wall, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand.

"Damon!" Elena worried running over.

"Jeremy," Bonnie exclaimed even though only Jeremy could hear her "You need to call Klaus, he's the only one who could save Stefan!"

"We don't have a phone," Jeremy said ignoring the strange looks he received.

"Tyler, does. He just doesn't realize it." Bonnie replied.

Jeremy rushed over to the former wolf.

"Tyler, give me your phone." He ordered.

"I don't-"

"Yes," Jeremy said in a dangerous voice "You do."

* * *

"I got Stefan's location." Klaus exclaimed as he hung up his phone. Silas smirked.

"Lets go"

* * *

"Stefan!" Klaus said as he barged in. The moment he laid eyes on Tessa he went rabid.

"Let him go! " he lunged for it, biting her neck and draining her dry as she screamed in peril.

"Oh my god" Stefan gasped.

Wiping the blood from his mouth and letting the body drop to the floor "Stefan-"

"Get away from me!" Stefan screamed trying release his restraints "You-you monster!"

Klaus looked generally hurt by the comment. Then Silas came in. He dashed past Klaus and ran to Stefan undoing his restrains "Stefan-"

"Let go of me!" Stefan ordered.

"Hey! Calm down!" Silas placed his hands on Stefan's shoulders "I've got you...," he paused making his voice calmer and pulling Stefan closer "I've got you."

"Thank you...," Stefan said leaning into his touch "Who are you and... what is he?"

Silas frowned "You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

Klaus growled "You knew this would happen? Didn't you?!"

Stefan flinched at the sound. Silas merely smirked

"Ding dong the bitch is dead"

* * *

**Its been a while eh? Sorry if this was a real bust. The reason I haven't updated sooner is simple. I only got two reviews for my last chapter and on top of that this weeks TVD was real disappointing. I mean, seriously Damon? Seriously?!  
Its also weird because none of it actually happens so it feels like Im writing lies but then again. Isnt that what fanfiction really is?  
Anywho, please review! Also, tell me your opinion, constructive criticism and no flames please!**


End file.
